


moonlight serenade

by blessedreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Babies, Brief Non-Graphic Mention of Giving Birth, But They're Also Pirates, Can Pirates be Domestic?, Captain Ben Solo, Captain Kylo Ren, Consensual Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, Devoted Kylo Ren, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Devoted Reylo, Domestic Reylo, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Literally So Much Devotion, Marriage, Married Life, Married Reylo, Married Sex, Mirror Sex, Pirates, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Reverse Cowgirl, Rey - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Baby, Shameless Smut, Smut, Somnophilia, The Author Also Wrote this in like 4 Hours, The Author Regrets Nothing, Titty Worship, Unplanned Pregnancy, no beta we die like men, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedreylo/pseuds/blessedreylo
Summary: For many years he was known as Kylo Ren, fearsome pirate and captain of the Millenium Falcon. In those years he and his crew sailed across the seas, pillaging Navy vessels and seizing what they could. It was a humble living, and there was nothing more he loved than the open sea air on his face.Oh yeah, there actually was one thing. One person who ransacked his heart for all eternity.Rey.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 47
Kudos: 255





	moonlight serenade

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY RATS ITS TIME TO BE FED ON SCHEDULE
> 
> for those of you that don't follow me on twitter, I created [this manip](https://twitter.com/blessedreylo/status/1353818243102728193?s=20) and basically got lovingly coerced into writing a pirate au. for some reason my rat brain went on x-games mode and I wrote this in about four hours. yeah...I have no idea how either.
> 
> this fic had a lot of firsts for me and it was really fun to write, so please let me know in the comments or on twitter what you think! enjoy!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50879813756/in/dateposted/)

“Raise the sails, you bilge rats!” bellows the captain from the top deck.

For many years he was known as Kylo Ren, fearsome pirate and captain of the Millenium Falcon. In those years he and his crew sailed across the seas, pillaging Navy vessels and seizing what they could. A former Navy captain himself, he saw the corruption of those civilized societies and sought his revenge. Invading ships, taking the treasure they had stolen from native vulnerable lands and slaughtering anyone in their way. If they could locate the home of the treasure they would take it back, collect their reward and respect, and be on their way to the next. It was a humble living, and there was nothing more he loved than the open sea air on his face.

“Benjamin?” a small feminine voice calls out behind him.

Oh yeah, there actually was one thing. One _person_ who ransacked his heart for all eternity.

_Rey_.

He had been unable to resist her when they had settled in Jakku, she was so pristine and angelic. A proper lady who was probably promised to some stuffy old viscount where she could live a comfortable but empty life. When they had locked eyes in the town square he knew there was no one else for him. She had bewitched him with those piercing hazel eyes, and the rest was history.

She had fled with him one dark night five years ago, swearing her allegiance to him and his to her. She retired from a life of high society to one of high waters, becoming second in command aboard the Millennium Falcon. As the Quartermaster, she handled navigation planning, as well as carried out any necessary discipline and decision making aboard the vessel. Turns out she was just as fierce, if not more, than he was. He quickly learned that she had secretly taught herself combat training in her early adolescence, their sparring sessions leaving him hot in more ways than one. And when he took her virtue in his bed for the first time, he knew he would never know love better than this.

“My sweet picaroon, what are you doing out here?” he asks affectionately, a near antithesis from his harsh orders to the crew. “You should be resting.”

“Yes, well I’ve about had it to _here_ with resting!” she quips back, her hand clasped over her swollen belly. “I ought to throw you overboard for doing this to me.”

_Ah yes_ , his little wife had fallen pregnant with his child a few months ago. It was a surprise no doubt, even with their near constant sex, but a surprise they and the rest of the crew welcomed excitedly. The formidable Kylo Ren quickly turned into a soft doting father-to-be, protecting Rey from over exerting herself on missions or doing anything that could harm her or their child. With her so far along in her pregnancy, he essentially forbade her from joining them on those missions altogether (much to her relentless chagrin), but with promises of endless pleasure when he returned, she eventually acquiesced. 

“My darling little wife…” he mutters, wrapping his arms around her as much as he can with her belly between them. He places a quick kiss to the crown of her head, rubbing soft circles along her back. “You are so beautiful, so strong. I cannot wait until you bless us with our child. He shall be the most loved and feared boy in the seven seas.”

“Oh it’s _he_ now, is it?” she muses, raising an eyebrow while leaning back to look up at him. “And what if I think she’s a girl?”

“Then she will be my fearsome pirate princess who will rule the seas with an iron fist.” he chuckles, tilting her chin up to kiss her. They both smile into the kiss, not lasting nearly long enough before heavy footsteps approach them from the deck.

“Captain?”

“It better be important, Vicrul.” he practically growls, not taking his eyes off Rey. She giggles and turns to look at their crewman, Ben eventually turning as well.

“We’re coming upon Takodana, sir.” Vicrul reports stoically.

“Prepare the landing division. Ensure that someone is designated to stay with Rey who can notify us if her condition changes.” The man quickly nods, heading back out to the main deck to rally the crew.

“I don’t need an observer.” she pouts. “Our little pearl will not come today, I can feel it.”

“If she’s as stubborn as her mother then I know that not to be true.” he smirks, earning him a playful slap on the arm before he pulls her close again. “I promise I won’t be late, and I’ll make sure you feel good upon my return.”

She bites her lips, looking at his chest with her voice quiet. “If for some reason I am already asleep when you return...you may still keep your promise.”

His eyes grow wide, his lips parting slightly as he processes her request. Is she really asking him--

“Whatever you request, _ma choupette_.” he whispers softly against the shell of her ear. “I love you.”

“I love you more.” she replies back, clutching the open neckline of his shirt as her other hand takes his and places it on her belly. “Return to us safely, _ma moitié_.”

“I will.” he nods, slowly and painfully letting go of her hand as he begins to slowly descend the staircase to the main deck, his eyes never leaving hers.

-

The darkness of night has fallen over them when they return to the Falcon. The raid was successfully, scoring rations and supplies to last them at least a fortnight at sea. Vicrul, Cardo, Ushar, Trudgen are assisting and directing the deckhands as they bring up the supplies, while Kuruk and Ap'lek begin navigation out of the Takodana port. He oversees it all to ensure everything is going smoothly, but his foot fidgets as his mind drifts to thoughts of his wife in their quarters. He hasn’t been able to stop thinking about what she said, how she wanted him to still pleasure her even as she sleeps. His cock stirs at the thought of his beautiful pregnant wife so soft and pliant under him, soft whimpers and snuffled moans as he creeps under her night shift. Once Ap’lek has confirmed their set course, he dismisses himself for the night, sharply warning no disturbances unless absolutely dire.

The door to their dimly lit quarters creaks as it shuts it behind him, taking in the soft candle lights she must’ve left on for him. On the far end of the room she’s in their large feather bed, Rey sound asleep on her side. He slowly begins to peel off his coat, vest and shirt as she watches her, her thin transparent shift already ridden up her creamy thighs, swollen belly laying flat against the mattress as her hair is splayed across the pillow. She’s an angel among mortals, and he intends to worship her as she deserves. 

Once he’s divested himself of everything except his undergarments, he lowers himself onto the bed as he tries to find the perfect angle for what he so desperately craves. Knowing that she cannot lay flat on her back this late in her pregnancy, he carefully lifts her top leg and places it over his sideways position, slotting his face perfectly between her thighs on either side of him. Pressing soft delicate kisses up her legs, he moans softly to himself when he can practically smell her arousal. 

She was anticipating this, ready for him like she always is. 

_His perfect little wife._

She stirs softly in her sleep when he kisses the top of her mound, the delicate thatch of hair tickling his lips. He thinks he’s teased himself long enough, pressing a long wet kiss against her clit before licking a long stripe up her cunt. Rey shudders in her sleep, egging Ben on to take more of her in his mouth. He completely consumes her like the sweetest rum, or a patch of land after long months at sea. She’s his oasis, and he will drink from her for as long as she lets him.

“Hmmm…” she whines, squirming gently. His hand comes up to protectively rest on the thigh that’s sitting over his shoulder, a silent assurance that he’s here to take care of her. A puff of breath escapes her lips when he sucks on her clit, swirling his tongue around it in hopes of procuring even more of her sweet sounds. The hand not on her thigh moves up to caress her belly under her dress, the smooth and warm skin bringing him comfort as he continues to lap eagerly at her. 

Her thighs begin to squeeze the sides of his head, the telltale sign that she’s getting close. He releases the hand from her thigh and brings it under his mouth, inserting two fingers into her delicious wet heat. A proper moan escapes her this time, a delicate hand flying up to grasp at his hair. He doesn’t even need to look up to know that she’s awake, her body writhing around him as her cunt begins to flutter around his fingers.

“ _Ben_...” she cries out with a high pitch, her climax coming in waves across her entire body. He keeps himself firmly planted against her cunt (the grip of her thighs not giving him much choice), prolonging her pleasure for as long as possible before she’s pushing his head away from overstimulation. Ben places a few more wet kisses to the thigh above him before returning it back to its place, crawling over his wife’s form as her eyes flutter open. “ _You_...are a menace.”

“Yes, but I’m _your_ menace.” he chuckles, bending down to kiss her long and slow. Her fingers thread more gently through his long raven hair, his hand instantly going to rest comfortably on her belly. “I need you now, my treasure.” 

Ben helps her stand up, his hands sliding up her body to remove her shift until she’s naked before him. His face is aligned with her belly, but his brows scrunch in confusion when she closes her eyes and buries her face in her hands. 

“What is it, my darling?”

“I just...feel so _large_." she cries out in frustration. "Like some kind of beached whale. So _unattractive_ , you could certainly find someone better--”

“Don’t _ever_ speak of such blasphemy.” he snaps quickly, standing up mere inches from her. She looks up, her breath short as his stare intense. Without breaking eye contact, he drops his undergarments and allows his hard cock to slap unceremoniously against his belly. He takes her hand and presses it to the warm skin, a bead of precum collecting on her palm. “Look at what you do to me. _Feel_ how much I _burn_ for you. That will never change, _mon amour_. In fact, I feel so turned on by you in this state I may have you with child again as soon as this one is out.”

“Don’t you dare!” she admonishes with a laugh, slapping him across the chest. When their giggles subside he kisses her slowly, relishing in the feeling of his soft pink lips moving perfectly against his. He’ll never forget the first time she kissed him, in the dark alleyway outside the town pub. He knew then that her touch was addictive, and he would never sate his craving for her. 

“Do you trust me?” he asks.

“With my life.” she whispers without hesitation, kissing him again. It doesn’t last long before he’s spinning her around until she faces the wardrobe next to the bed. A large mirror is affixed to each door of the wardrobe, their naked bodies on display in the warm candlelit glow. His hands lazily trace her hips, her belly, her tits and back, Ben pressing soft kisses to the crook of her neck as her head lolls back against his shoulder. His thumbs brush back and forth against her growing breasts, yet another facet of her ever-changing body that he loves. That they will nurse their child to health, connect mother and baby through an unspeakable bond. She moans softly at his ministrations before his hand travels under her belly and down the apex of her thighs.

“I want you to watch me, my love. Watch _us_. See how perfect you are, how strong and miraculous your body is as it carries our child. Will you do that for me?”

“ _Yes_.” she breathes. He smiles, the two of them making eye contact through the reflection before he sits at the edge of the bed. Taking her hips gently with each hand, he lowers her onto his cock still facing the mirror, Rey watching in awe as he practically splits her open on him. Moving her legs over and on either side of his knees, she’s completely exposed and spread out before them, the reflection of her wet stretched cunt on display. 

“Do not take your eyes off us, Rey. Do you understand?” he whispers before taking an earlobe between his lips. She nods with a stifled moan, gasping when Ben’s hips slowly buck up into her. She’s been on top of him before but it’s never been quite like this, his cock dragging over every ridge in her cunt before tapping on the sacred spot inside her. Her tits bounce perfectly with each thrust, her cheeks flushed pink and her eyes never leave his in the reflection. 

“Ben… _please_ …” she moans with a whisper, a hand reaching over to cup the back of his head. This allows him to continue to mouth at her neck and shoulder, his hands keep her hips steady as she grinds down on him. 

“You’ve changed my life, _mon trésor_. Made me the happiest man in the world. I will do anything to protect you and our child. You own me, body and soul. _Fuck_...I love you.”

“My love.” she breathes, her eyes no longer able to stay on the mirror as his balls slap against her cunt. “I’m so thankful for you. My life would mean nothing if you hadn’t found me, shown me what true love and happiness could be. I’m yours forever.”

“ _Fuck..._ ” he groans, his face scrunched as sweat clings to his skin. She brings her free hand down to rub at her clit with two fingers. Her screams grow in vibrato, neither of them caring if their crew can hear. For in this moment it’s just the two of them alone at sea, overtaken with pleasure and love. 

She practically screams as her cunt seizes around his cock, Ben’s hands flying under her arms to leverage her as he presses fingertip bruises to her skin. He’s not far along after, his spend shooting long and hot out of him, leaking slightly once he settles her back in his lap. She whimpers as she practically claws at him to kiss her, his hands rubbing smooth circles across her belly as his lips meet hers. 

“I’m tired.” she mumbles, Ben laughing softly as he lays her down and snuggles into her back.

“I think it was worth the lost sleep, don’t you think?” he muses, kissing her ear.

“Oh darling, soon sex will not be the reason we lose sleep.” she chuckles, letting Ben rest his hand on top of hers at her belly.

“Trust me, our little pearl won’t stop me from ravaging you.” he whispers, playfully nipping at her neck. She gasps as they both laugh, eventually settling into the covers and allowing deep sleep to consume them.

-

He’s like a cannonball storming through the deck, barely registering every member of the crew as they practically flee to the walls of the ship in order to clear a path. His mind is dead set on one thing and he will do whatever it takes to get there. He knew he shouldn't have set foot in the town the docked in, he should've just let the other men handle the supply run. Leave it to his little pearl to wait until he's away to welcome themselves into the world. When he reaches the door of their quarters, the higher ranking officials of the ship all surround it anxiously. The strained screams of his wife send his blood aflame, trying to push his way to the door when he’s stopped by a small body. 

“I’m going to have to stop you there, Captain.” Tico states, holding her arms out. He’s in shock that the woman half her size attempts to withhold him from his wife giving birth to their child. “She has specifically demanded it, along with throwing in some rather colorful titles for you mid-contraction.”

The anger in his face dissipates into a defeated sigh, putting his hands up in acquiesce as he steps away. She gives him a small nod before promising to check on her for him, disappearing behind the door as he awaits nervously. He can practically put a hole in the floorboards from the way he paces back and forth, listening at her agonizing cries and commands from the midwife on board. 

After what feels like an eternity a silence falls over the deck, followed by the soft garbled cries of a baby that has the entire crew sighing with relief. Ben feels his heart soaring out of his chest, a few of the crewmen clapping their hands on his shoulders and back. They all hold a collective breath as the door opens to reveal the local midwife from the port they’ve docked in.

“Captain Solo...would you like to meet your daughter?”

Roars of excitement and cheers burst from across the ship, Ap’lek grabbing his shoulders from behind and shaking him excitedly. Ben lets out another sigh of relief, nodding his head and following her into their quarters.

The air is warm even with one of the port windows open to air the room out, the small medical staff cleaning up the area as Rose stands and admires who sits on the bed. Rey looks like a vision as she carefully nestles the small bundle of his daughter in her arms. His wife’s eyes immediately lock onto his, a full blown dimpled smile across her face as she silently beckons him closer as Rose and the staff take their leave so they can be alone. He feels like a bull in a china shop as he shuffles his way to the side of the bed, getting his first peek at his daughter.

Her round face is scrunched in concentration as she snuffles in her sleep, thick dark hair atop her head and pouty pink lips. His weight dips into the mattress as he sits next to them, offering Rey a slow and sweet kiss as if she’s the elixir to eternal life. They both sigh softly as they stare down at their child, Rey leaning her head against his shoulder.

“She has your hair.” Rey remarks quietly.

“As long as she doesn’t inherit my ears or nose I’ll consider myself victorious.” he snorts, earning a chuckle from Rey. They admire her quietly for a few moments before he speaks again. “Have you thought of a name?” They’d had spoken of baby names cuddled up at night under the covers, but nothing seemed to stick. Rey knew she would have to see their child's face first to find the perfect name.

“Thalassa. Tala or Tali for short.” Rey replies, her eyes not leaving their little girl. “In Greek mythology, Thalassa was the primeval goddess of the sea.”

“It’s perfect. My two goddesses.” he breathes, caressing a thumb gently across her baby's squishy pink cheek. “Hi, Thalassa. I’m your Papa.” He clears his throat when he feels his voice shaking, overwhelmed with emotion.

“You wanna meet your Papa, little pearl?” Rey coos softly, shifting so Ben can take Thalassa in his arms. She feels so small in his large hands, her skin soft and sweet smelling when he brings her closer to her face. His lips hold against her forehead for a few moments as he relishes in the feeling. 

“I never thought I would be worthy of love.” he muses faintly. “But with you, and now with her...I feel complete.”

“I love you, Benjamin Solo. No matter where the sea takes us, for the rest of our lives.”

Resting their foreheads against one another, he snuggles their daughter closer to their chests. He thought he loved the sea, but now it’s clear that nothing will ever compare to this.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter: @blessedreyloI/a>](https://twitter.com/blessedreylo)
> 
> some fun definitions for you all!
> 
> bilge rat: A rat living in the bilge of a ship. It is considered the lowliest creature by pirates, but many pirates take to eating the animals to survive
> 
> Quartermaster: A term used to describe the navigator of a naval vessel. Pirate quartermasters could veto the captain's decisions and often oversaw punishments and discipline for such crew members that transgressed the Code of the Brethren
> 
> picaroon: A scoundrel
> 
> mon choupette: French term of endearment derived from mon chou meaning “my cabbage”. You can say mon chou to a guy or a girl, but if you want to make it cuter, change it to ma choupette.
> 
> ma moitié: French term of endearment meaning “my half”
> 
> mon amour: French term of endearment meaning "my love"
> 
> mon trésor: French term of endearment meaning "my treasure" (in France, you don't have to be a pirate to care about treasure!)
> 
> Thalassa: In Greek mythology, Thalassa (/θəˈlæsə/; Greek: Θάλασσα, "sea") was the primeval spirit of the sea, whose name may be of Pre-Greek origin. In Western Asia she was depicted as a woman clothed in bands of seaweed and half submerged in the sea, with the crab-claw horns that were formerly an attribute of Oceanus now transferred to her head.


End file.
